


xenia vs kyra

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	xenia vs kyra

Kyra glares at xenia who entered the ring,kyra wanted to prove that she was on top of kassandra's harmen and xenia gets close to kyra who was in the corner glaring as she gesture xenia to back away shoowing her ,xenia moved and gets ready and kyra walked around and runs to the ropes and stops dead at xenia letting out a battle cry.

Xenia grinsmas she sees kyra getting primed and circled the ring with kyra and both women locked up showing a near stalemate then xenia slamed her down on her face. xenia laughs and sees a fustrated kyra.

 

"Come on little island girl,show be waht you got,im not even trying."Xenia said smirking,

 

Kyra grined and gets ready in a stance and xenia tried to get at her but kyra gets behind xenia and wraps in a waistlock,yanking and yanking on the thick gut but xenia moved and performs a judo takedown.Xenia shakes her head grinn and runs at kyra and lifts her but kyra strugges and punches xenia in the gut and in the face.she unleashes a hard boot to the side of the gut,kyra warms up and unleashes a uppercut like kick to the gut rocking xenia and kyra runs to the ropes and comes back only xenia to take her down with a should tackle.

kyra was looking daze as she went to the ropes to lift herslef up and sees xenia coming and lays an elbow on her face and kicks her in the right knee and runs and hits a neckbreaker but xenia still stands,kyra delivers a chops as xeina screamed and kyra tried to deliver another chop but and lifts kyra up and hits a gut buster on kyra's belly and kyra lays on her back feeling days coughsas she turns on her back.

 

Xenia runs to the ropes and perfoms a jumping elbow drop on the back as xenia hears kyra moaning in pain, and she gets up and drops another elbow drop.

"Oh,malaka,that hurts like a bitch."Kyra moans an agony,xenia pins kyra but gets a two,and lifts kyra up and applies a half nelson corba clutch as kyra struggled on one knee,xenia laughs as she yanks on kyra who screams and knows that kyra want give up but toys with her.kyra gets up only for xenia to get her down continuing to work on her and kyra gets up again and hits xenia with a jaw breaker and gets some time to shake of the pain and sees xenia coming at her and hits her with a plam strike knocking xenia back a bit and tries to attck her but xenia hits another judo throw.

 

Kyra coughs as she see's xenia foot on ther neck,xenia chokes kyra and lets go at four and lifts her up to hit a samon drop but kyra hits some elbows and kyra slides beside xenia who charged at her and kyra unloads on xenia's chest with some chops.Xenia hits kyra's gut with her knee and tosses her to the ropes ,kyra flips over to the ropes and waits for xenia to strike and kicks her in the gut.

 

Kyra hits her with some shoulder tackles and tried to do a springborad school girl roll up but xenia held on and lifts kyra up and puts her on her shoulder for another gut buster and kyra moved behind xenia and pushes her lightly and targets the left leg with a chop block. and runs to the ropes and flips over xeina for a Double leg ddt and pins her but gets a two count.

 

xenia smiled fanitly at the face of kyra who was ready to end thsi and kyra tried to tackle her down but xenia pushes her to the corner and charges at her and kyra moves away as xenia hit her arm in the post.

Kyra grins and pulls her and delivers some clubs on the back and delivers a chop on back of the left knee and chops it again and again and runs from the ropes and back and hits a neck breaker, topping down xenia and applies a armband while smiling at xenia and then kyra gets on top of her and pulls her on the left leg and the right arm.

"


End file.
